Era uma vez
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots centrando uma estória de mistério, cada qual com um personagem de Death Note - Estória II centrada no Matt -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence. Eu estaria aqui, escrevendo uma fanfic se esse animê de sucesso fosse meu? Uma questão de lógica, né?

**Estória I - A morte para quem a vê**

Nate River estava coberto por livros de todos os tipos, porém, ainda insatisfeito. Não achava nada de novo na tão conhecida biblioteca. Já estava cansado, entediado, aborrecido. Nada lhe era mais novo, nem o mais caro dos presentes ou a mais nova das invenções. Sua vida não passava de jantas, livros e mimos. Nate era um órfão em um castelo cheio de freiras carinhosas e gentis. Nunca havia conhecido ninguém além delas, nunca havia saído daquele castelo. Era um brinquedo intocado. Um anjo imaculado. Um santo encarnado no corpo de uma criança.

- Um objeto perfeito a ser admirado. – Nate completou o próprio pensamento.

Fechou o livro que estava lendo. Não passava de estórias de traição e morte. Olhou em volta à procura de algo que lhe chamasse a quase extinta atenção. Um livro. Um grosso livro de capa preta e letras douradas. Ficou alguns segundos fitando-o até levantar-se para alcançá-lo.

- ... Pesado. – sussurrou ao sentir o peso do livro. Leu o título do livro se desanimando logo em seguida. Leu novamente para se interessar, desta vez em voz alta. – A... vida de Isabelle. – soltou outro sussurro. – Na antiga Alemanha, a família imperial foi consagrada com o nascimento de sua primeira filha... Preocupados com o seu futuro...

"Humph. É tudo mentira. Eles me odiavam, só queriam que eu não desse trabalho no futuro."

Nate olhou para os lados tentando adivinhar de onde vinha àquela voz. Nem uma respiração. A imensa porta da biblioteca aberta como sempre, nenhuma sombra saia dali. Resolveu esquecer. Como as freiras já lhe disseram uma vez: mente vazia é fábrica para o diabo. Estava apenas imaginando. Voltou a ler o livro em voz alta, assim se concentrava melhor.

-Hm... com seu futuro resolveram prometê-la em casamento com o filho...

"Qual o seu nome?"

O albino arqueou levemente os sobrolhos. Ouviu perfeitamente uma voz feminina. Talvez fosse Maryllin querem pregar-lhe uma peça. Só podia ser isso.

- Maryllin? Se for você, por favor, pare.

"He he! Qual o nome?"

Se era para brincar tudo bem. Não admitia perder nenhum jogo e sua amiga sabia disso.

- Qual é o seu? – perguntou desinteressado.

"Tudo bem, se é assim... Isabelle. Isabelle Belshoff ."

- Isabelle...- disse o albino lentamente. Olhou a capa do livro que estava lendo antes de ser interrompido. Foliou-o um pouco. – Isabelle Belshoff.

" Viu? Sou famosa. Já disse o meu, agora é a sua vez."

- Como veio para aqui? – perguntou olhando para o nada, ainda procurando de onde vinha àquela voz.

"Você me tirou daquela estante empoeirada. Agradeço-lhe muito."

- Oh! Você fala. – disse Nate surpreso, para o livro.

"Não! Sou eu. Aqui, ó!"

O menino olhou para a sua frente e viu uma menina um pouco mais nova que ele. Cabelos loiros em graciosos cachinhos; olhos azuis e corpo pequeno enfiado num belo vestido típico do século XII. Ela encarava impaciente um Nate curioso.

- Então, qual o seu nome?!

- Nate...

- Nate? Estranho. Você não vive aqui sozinho, vive? É um castelo bem grande, acho.

- Sim, é. E não, não moro sozinho.

- Com quem então? – perguntou foliando um livro qualquer.

O albino ficou observando a menina com o livro na mão. De uma vez por todas estava enlouquecendo. Impossível alguém que está provadamente morto segurar algo material. Só esperava que ela não pertencesse mais a este mundo. Melhor mudar de pensamento.

- Com as freiras.

- É? Elas são legais?

- Sim. Gosto muito delas. – respondeu enrolando uma mecha do cabelo que indicava a grande falta de melanina.

- Hmm... Acho que vou morar aqui.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia.

- Hein? Por que não?

- Você... não deveria estar morta?

- Mas se estou aqui de que importa? Pode me ver, não? Então todos poderão também.

- Se você acha... – olhou para o livro sobre a mesa. – Mas e o livro?

- Ele apenas me aprisiona. Este livro só conta mentiras da minha vida. Mentiras estas que só foram escritas para a realeza alemã não perder a admiração. Agora você me libertou, Nate. Estou livre destas mentiras.

A vida dela parecia ter sido bem conturbada. Começou a foliar o livro. Muitas páginas. Muitas páginas... Por que tantas páginas para uma vida aparentemente tão curta? Havia explicações para as tantas mentiras que a pequenina disse escritas no livro? Não tinha o porquê de lê-lo. Não faria a menor diferença. Pensou mais um pouco revirando o livro. Melhor confirmar com uma pergunta.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho. Não! Tinha... Não! Err... Bom, desde que me lembro tenho dez. E você?

- ... treze.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou sua primeira amiga que é mais nova que você? Que honra.

De repente, Nate ficou paralisado. Fitou o chão como se fosse o mais bonito já visto. Pareceu em outro mundo, perdido em um espaço paralelo.  
Isabelle debruçou-se sobre a mesa em frente ao albino aproximando-se de seu rosto. Os olhos curiosos procuravam alma em terra no rosto pálido do albino.

- Nate? Você está aí? – disse batendo na sua testa levemente com a mão fechada como se uma porta fosse abrir.

-... Nós... somos amigos? – perguntou ainda fitando o chão.

- Oras, e não somos?! Mas é claro que sim! Agora me responda a pergunta.

- As únicas amigas que tive são... as freiras.

- Só? Mas elas brincam? Esconde-esconde, pega-pega...

- Não gosto desses tipos de brincadeira.

- Não gosta porque nunca brincou.

- Vem. – disse ela estendendo a mão. – Vem brincar comigo.

- Mas daqui algumas horas irá ser a hora da janta. Não posso.

- Que isso. É rápido. Vamos brincar.

- Mas as frei...

- Elas vão entender. Não é bom ficar só aqui lendo livros e mais nada. Nós vamos ali e já voltamos. – disse Isabelle apontando para onde queira ir.

O menino enrolava mais fortemente a madeixa do cabelo branco. Estava confuso, nunca ficara antes. Não queria ir, mas talvez se arrependesse depois. Não faz mal sumir um pouco... Ou será que faz? Não conseguia decidir o que realmente queria.

- Não, vou ficar aqui.

- Mas lá é tão legal. Tão bonito.

- Em outra hora talvez.

- È por isso que você está sempre sozinho! Fica enfurnado nesta biblioteca porque quer! Nós vamos e é agora.

Isabelle pegou a mão de Nate e o fez levantar da cadeira em que estava sentado. Uma estranha sensação, não sentia a mão da menina. Porém na mesma em que ela supostamente o tocou, ele viu claramente para onde ela queria ir. Um calafrio na espinha. Seria medo? Mas não fazia na para se desvencilhar da pequena mão da loira.

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

- Nate?

Miss Maryllin verificou se o menino estava em seu quarto dormindo. Não. Deveria ter perdido a hora por distração. Estaria então na biblioteca. Acendeu outro candelabro e se pôs a seguir pelos extensos corredores.  
A noite caíra e com ela o choro das nuvens. A lua crescente brilha tristemente. Já as estrelas resolveram se ausentarem sem forças para brilharem o suficiente. Mesmo com a lua presente no céu, a Alemanha continuava escura.  
E para a surpresa de Maryllin, o corredor que levava à biblioteca também estava. Um sorriso brincalhão abriu-se em seu rosto e disse em voz alta:

- Por que está lendo no escuro, pequeno? Faz mal a vista sabia?

Adentrou ao local. A expressão antes alegre mudou subitamente. Encontrou ali o corpo inerte de Nate. Correu ao seu encontro derrubando o candelabro. Colocou-o em seu colo cuidadosamente.  
- Nate querido, acorde. Já está tarde, não precisa jantar hoje se não quiser. Vamos. Não me assuste assim.

Deu um leve tapa no rosto do menino para tentar reanimá-lo. Tirou a mão rapidamente como se o corpo queimasse. Levou a mão à boca. O corpo estava gélido, gélido como o inverno. Gélido como a morte.

- NATE! NATEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Nenhuma resposta. As nuvens choraram com mais intensidade. Um livro de capa preta sobre a mesa aberto em uma página qualquer. Uma página branca, sem uma letra sequer, uma página albina.

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

Mas uma idéia maluca. Realmente não sei escrever uma fic de mistério, não dá para ter um calafrio com isso. Realmente não saiu do jeito que eu queria, peço perdão. Mas, por favor, comentem e aceito críticas, porém construtivas.  
Era para ser centrado no Matt, mas acabou sendo o carneirinho mesmo.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Death Note e Chapeuzinho Vermelho não me pertencem. Esses disclaimers deixam qualquer ficwritter deprimido.

**Era uma vez... – Estória II – Basta apenas acreditar... para morrer**

O galo cantava avisando o nascer do sol. Pouco a pouco a claridade espantava a escuridão que dormia sobre o vilarejo. Os raios solares tentavam invadir a densa e escura floresta que isolava a cidadezinha irlandesa do mundo. Era uma floresta medonha, para não dizer terrificante. O povo que ali morava, supersticioso como era, acreditava que as árvores e seus agregados possuíam vida própria. Sim, eram seres vivos, porém diziam que a floresta atacava e até matava quem tentava atravessá-la. Mentira ou não, quem ali poderia desmentir? Nem mesmo a família de condes que colocava a cidade sobre seu poder podia desmentir. Eram irlandeses e como tais acreditavam cegamente naquela superstição tão antiga quanto a própria floresta. Porém Mail Jeevas, herdeiro e filho único dos condes locais, estava centrado na missão de revelar que aquela crendice era para evitar a invasão de aldeias vizinhas que tinham de atravessar o escudo natural para chegarem até ali.  
O jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, um dos quais escondido por um óculo de único aro e única lente, acreditava que poderia atravessar a imensa floresta e chegar ao vilarejo vizinho com a pele intacta e a vida em terra. Acabar com o medo infantil e imaturo que sempre pairou nos principais aspectos do antigo povo irlandês. Contar em vez de histórias de sumiços e ataques da flora presente; história de suicídios por causa do medo e pânico.  
Só esperava não morrer pelo último motivo. Enquanto seus pensamentos viajavam por vários assuntos, percebeu que quanto mais adentrava na floresta mais escura ela ficava. Mail olhou para o alto. Ali estava a explicação do porquê estar cada vez mais escuro. Quanto mais dentro da floresta, mais árvores aglomeradas. Isso resultava a grandes e impenetráveis copas, impedindo então a passagem dos raios de sol. Belo truque da floresta, mas não estava com medo. Não tinha medo do escuro, muito menos de árvores assassinas. Não ele.

- Desde quando galhos e cipós vão criar vida e matar alguém? Que piada.

Sim, era uma grande piada, mas ainda tinha muito que percorrer. Sabe-se lá o que poderia aparecer. Tudo era possível. Infelizmente, não na mente de Mail.

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

As horas passavam rápido... ou não. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali. Havia perdido a hora. Fitou o pedaço de pão que segurava. O mesmo estava inteiro, porém na metade. Um caminho pela metade, meio caminho andado. Já na metade. Era uma floresta enorme, simplesmente imensa. Seus pés doíam, ardiam de cansaço. Quando tinha começado a sua jornada ainda era de manhã, deveria ser umas quatro da tarde naquele momento. Arrancou mais um pedaço de pão e o jogou no chão. Nem percebeu que este havia sido engolido pelo chão cheio de folhas.  
Era uma situação recíproca, e odiava situações recíprocas. Odiava fatos contraditórios e dos quais não tinha certeza de nada. E aquela era a situação em que não sabia de nada e em que tudo se contradizia, até o inofensivo pedaço de pão.  
Massageou as têmporas ao pensar nisso. Mail era preguiçoso demais para ficar pensando nos metros quadrados de uma floresta ou até mesmo perceber que estava sendo seguido. Algumas vezes olhava para trás, mas só para verificar se estava andando em linha reta e nada mais. Não sentia sequer falta dos desaparecidos miolos de pão.  
Mas tudo isso era o que menos importava por mais estranho que seja. O que mais importava era estar vivo e continuar do mesmo jeito. A cada passo que dava parecia cada vez mais fácil terminar aquela tarefa.

- Não passa de uma grande mentira, então.

O mundo era feito de mentiras, não se surpreendia por aquilo ali que tanto tentava desmascarar também fosse. As crianças cresciam sendo enganadas por estórias bobas e censuras por seus pais e avós, já em que seu caso, por suas babás e empregadas. De repente lembrou-se das histórias que uma aldeã lhe contava e jurava que todas eram verdades. Admitia que gostava de fugir de seus compromissos para ficar de papo para o ar ouvindo histórias intrigantes. Teve um dia que escutou uma que contava o que aconteceu a uma menina que atravessou a floresta.

_"- Escute bem, Mr. Mail. Contar-lhe-ei uma história que aconteceu realmente na floresta que está a olhar neste momento. Posso?_

O menino olhava a reserva natural sem interesse algum. A leve brisa bagunçou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos. Desviou o olhar para a senhora ao seu lado e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sente-se aqui então para poder começar. Vamos. – o ruivo sentou em frente a Mrs. Buckeridge – Bom, havia uma menina que era chamada por todos de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Ela vivia sempre feliz e era querida por todos. Um dia, foi obrigada pela própria mãe atravessar a floresta para levar pão e leite à sua avó que passava fome...

- Só isso? Mas ela não estava passando fome?

- Não existem muitas pessoas solidárias no mundo, meu querido. Deixe-me continuar agora. A menina receosa decidiu ir à casa de sua avó. No caminho, encontrou um lobo que lhe perguntou: 'O que uma menina como você está fazendo em uma floresta tão sombria?' Ela, claro, levou um susto e respondeu: 'Estou indo à casa de minha avó.' O lobo sorriu, um sorriso misterioso. 'Pelo caminho dos alfinetes ou das agulhas?' Chapeuzinho confusa, respondeu: 'Das agulhas.' E o lobo foi embora. Este, esperto como era, pegou o outro caminho e chegou primeiro a casa da vovó. Matou-a, drenou seu sangue em uma jarra e cortou sua carne em um prato, e apenas esperou. 'Toc toc!', exclamou a porta. Uma voz esganiçada escoou convidando a menina a entrar. 'Trouxe para senhora pão e leite.', disse a menina. 'Oh. Então beba e coma do vinho e da carne em cima da mesa como forma de minha gratidão.' Grata, Chapeuzinho Vermelho comeu e bebeu do que era lhe oferecido. Um coelho apenas exclamou. 'Menina boba que comer e beber está do sangue e carne de sua avó.'  
A pós o termino da refeição, o lobo disse: 'Venha deitar-se comigo nesta cama.' A menina consentiu, mas perguntou: 'E a roupa, vovó?' 'Pode jogá-la na lareira, não precisará mais dela.' Chapeuzinho Vermelho tirou toda a roupa e deitou-se ao lado de sua avó. Estranhando, falou: 'Quantos pêlos a senhora tem.' O lobo a respondeu: 'São para me aquecer melhor, minha querida.' 'E que mãos grandes a senhora tem.' 'São para sentir melhor as coisas, minha netinha.' E a cada pergunta, o lobo inventava uma resposta. Até que a menina olhou para boca de sua avó e disse: 'E que dentes grandes a senhora tem.' 'É para te devorar.' E o lobo a devorou.  
Tempos mais tarde, aldeões foram à casa da velhinha e apenas encontraram um coelho louco que sussurrava palavras incompreensíveis.

Mail engoliu seco. Olhou para floresta que se agitava ao assovio do vento.

- Não ficou com medo, ficou? Pois não precisa. Nada vai acontecerá se não acreditar."

- Nada vai acontecer se eu não acreditar. Nada vai acontecer se eu não acreditar. Nada vai acontecer se eu não acreditar. Nada vai acontecer se eu não acred...

O jovem virou para trás bruscamente. Tinha ouvido um barulho. Observou os arbustos e sombras. Voltou a andar.

- Tudo não passa da minha imaginação. Nada vai acontecer se eu não acreditar…

A voz do futuro conde escoava pela floresta como o vento que passeava alegre. A mão do rapaz tremia, mas ainda continuava a tarefa de arrancar pequenos e pequenos pedaços de pão. Percebeu que não só a mão, mas sim seu corpo inteiro tremia.

- Frio. Apenas frio. – enganava a si próprio.

Desde quando havia começado a sua jornada, seu pensamento mudou de assusto diversas vezes. Fatos fúteis, teorias conspiratórias, sua "grande" vida, verdades sobre a floresta e as histórias de Mrs. Buckeridge. O que aconteceu a menina do capuz vermelho realmente o assustou, e relembrar dela naquela ocasião não foi um bom feito. Era como se a floresta criasse vida a cada pergunta da menina que pairava na mente em sua mente. Como se a qualquer hora alguma criatura saísse da imensidão negra e o atacasse. Era questão de segundos para Mail entrar em pânico. Seu medo e paranóia aumentavam a cada barulho, a cada ranger de árvore, a cada pio de uma coruja.  
Olhou para trás, queria verificar pela primeira vez se os miolos de pão o seguiam em linha reta. Porém levou um susto. A trilha de pão não estava reta, a trilha de pão não tinha pão. Não havia trilha nem mesmo pão.  
O barulho que antes escutara pareceu estar mais próximo. Foi andando virado pra trás. Do nada saiu correndo. Desvencilhou-lhe do sobretudo que usava para correr mais rápido. Não queria saber de nada; só queria sair dali. Voltar para casa, para suas entediantes aulas de etiqueta, ouvir seus pais reclamando de sua inimaginável preguiça, dormir em sua cama confortável. Por que inventara de ir até ali? Um conde arriscando a vida por nada.

- Que piada. – murmurou para si mesmo.

Sentiu ser puxado para trás, caiu sentado no chão. Olhou para cima. Um galho de árvore rodava seu óculo pela argola do mesmo. Mail olhou aquilo incrédulo. De repente todas as árvores começaram a se mover, um distante uivo de um lobo. Levantou-se todo desengonçado e saiu correndo mais uma vez. Não havia preguiça, cansaço ou cãibra. Havia apenas a imensa vontade de viver. De voltar e dizer: 'Eu fui lá; vi as árvores vivas e estou de volta.'

- _Será que falta muito?_ Merda!

Uma dor aguda, um galho atravessado na sua batata da perna. Mail não era acostumado com arranhões e machucados. A dor era horrível, nunca tinha sentido. Mas tentou ignorar. Porém aquele imprevisto havia dificultado sua corrida, deixando-o mais lento. Ele suava, frio e de cansaço.  
Desvencilhou-se também do comprido cachecol e o jogou para qualquer lado. Uma árvore postou-se em frente do ruivo. Este curvou o sobrolho em "~" e virou à esquerda continuando a correr. Ouviu outro uivo, agora mais perto.

- Só falta-me estar indo em direção ao lobo.

Pegou o caminho da direita voltando à direção que estava anteriormente. Olhou para ferida na perna. Reclamou mentalmente por ter deixado o cachecol para trás. Fuçou os bolsos da calça. Não, o lenço tinha ficado no bolso interior do sobretudo. Só estava com seu maço de cigarros que, naquela hora, não servia para coisa alguma.  
Um grosso galho de árvore o nocauteou na barriga, jogando-o violentamente para trás fazendo com que ele se chocasse contra uma rocha. Levou a mão à nuca e percebeu que estava molhada.

- Ai… Fui… pego por uma árvore. Ninguém merece… Está sangrado. – observou que, não só uma, mas várias daquela que causou aquele ferimento estavam tentando encurralá-lo. – Malditas.

Correu. Tentou esquecer a dor na perna ou a tontura causada pela ferida na cabeça. Tentou correr mais que pôde. Não olhou para os lados, para trás ou para o chão. Grande erro. Poderia ter evitado a raiz da grande árvore; desviar do barranco; enganar a morte.  
Só se viu caindo, o chão tão distante cada vez mais próximo. Fechou os olhos para evitar a dor maior na hora do impacto. Abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Que morte… Era só acreditar para morrer. Por que não pensei nisso antes? Ah é, eu pensei.

Um barulho abafado de algo caindo no chão forrado de folhas. Machucados por todo corpo. Pulso, pernas e ombro quebrados.  
Mail Jeevas havia forjado a própria morte, mesmo sem saber. Uma coisa era certa. Que horrível é a mente humana.


End file.
